Alone in the Darkness..(complete)
by imitation L
Summary: ...a fanfic..R+R
1. It's darkness...

…

…..Alone in the darkness....

Chapter one: alone..forever..

Darkness Of Death

A/N: Um, this is a fanfic that I wrote. Um for fun? I don't know. Please enjoy it.

--

Love is forbidden, for those that could not find it. Like me for instance. Love isn't there. Love will never be.

--

"Wait! Don't go.. Please." 

_"I'm sorry! But, I never really truly loved you…I guess I was just pretending."_

He left me in the darkness…

--

I opened a CD, stare through it. Looking at the deadly words. How could people be so foolish. And still think love is real. It's not. I dropped the CD, letting the cover break, crack. Like me…

--

"I love you so much, I don't know how I could ever let you go."

"I do too" 

--

Love is never really there. It's for the weaklings, it's for people to have something to depend on. But, it's not real. You can't touch it. You can't see it, you can't feel it. So what is love really. Is it a foolish game, that we all play so endlessly? 

--

"I am just wondering, would you like to catch a movie sometimes?" 

_"Of course! I'd love to!"_

_ _

--

That scene of my life, repeated in my mind over and over, like an endless movie. Those words were so gentle, so sweet. So _loving_. But, now that I know the truth. I do not want to be tricked..ever again..

--

"I got you something." 

"Wow, what a cute teddy bear."

--

I am a true fool….

--__

_ _

He …left me ..in..the..darkness… 


	2. ...or is it light?

Alone in the Darkness  
Chapter two..the distance  
Lain Mizuki  
A/N: Enjoy  
  
--  
Life returned to normal soon enough. But, still. He left a deep scar there. My life, my love. Everything that mattered to me. Was scattered. I can't find the missing pieces. I can't find the right pieces.  
--  
Whispers could be heard all over the place, people were pointing, smiling, giggling. I was not amoung them.....  
--  
A boy asked me out again today. That's the third time this week. I have rejected them all. It always begins so simple like this. But, it never ends this simple.  
--  
Don't you think it's simpler, if everyone was the same? I would like that. Then, there will be no diffrence, no indivituality. I can't see love, then no one can. It's all such a blur to me. It's only a game. I believe in that.  
--  
During lunch time, someone sat beside me, he wasn't eating, same as me. He was browsing through the lunch tables. I smiled, probably looking for his girlfriend. I went back to my book, he tapped on my shoulders.  
"Hi."  
I looked back at him in surprise and confusion. What was he doing?  
"Hello, I guess." I said.  
He smiled, a strand of his dark blue hair fell into his face. He smiled, and blew it into the air.  
"What's your name?"  
"Does it really matter?" I snapped back. I won't let anyone trick me again.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Better then you." I picked up my black bag and headed for the library, no one bothers me there.  
--  
It's people like that who makes me feel the worst, I wish I could take love and try it once more. But I cannot. I don't want to risk letting my heart being taken again. I don't want to be lied to. Is it my fault? I do not know. My mind went back to my book...  
--  
"Hello again." The boy came up to me again.  
"Can I help you?" I glared.  
"Yes you can."  
"I was just trying to be nice. I don't want to help you." I walked away quickly. I turned around, his head was down. But, that does not effect me.  
"Wait." He chased me down the crowded halls. I lost him through the mountains of people.  
--  
I was sitting in Math class. He showed up in my face once more.  
"Hello students, please welcome a new student, this is..." I drifted off, I looked into his deep blue eyes. So dark, so mysterious. So..diffrent.  
I snapped back to reality right away, I couldn't let myself fall in love so carelessly.  
"Would you sit behind the girl wearing the black t-shirt?" The math teacher pointed at the desk behind me.  
He followed the directions and sat behind me.   
"Hi." He whispered.  
I did not reply, I didn't reply him during the entire eighty minutes. I just sat there, paying attention to what I was suppose to be.  
--  
"Why won't you talk to me?"   
"Because."  
"Because what?"  
A girl poked him,"She doesn't talk to anyone, she doesn't like anyone. In fact, she hates everyone. Everyone gets rejected. But, I'm sure, I'll talk to you." With a wink, the girl left.  
The boy looked mad and confused. He stormed away.  
--  
I put my heavy books away, a face appeared on my mirror. Again, it was him.  
"Please, talk to me?"  
"Why? Do you want to be rejected too?"   
"No, I want to get to know you. I want to be your..friend."  
"Why bother."  
"Because, I think...you're diffrent."  
I didn't answer to that, I locked up my locker and quickly walked away.  
--  
Diffrent, no one said something like that about me. Everyone thought I was crazy, weird..lonley...I have to admit, I am lonley...  
--  
"Do you want to go for ice-cream?" Guess who that is.  
"No."  
"I would!" A girl popped in his face. He pushed her away.  
I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to face him, I never realized. But, he is a lot taller then me.  
"Will you?"  
"I don't understand you, you have a lot of girls chasing you around, take one of them. It'll get all of us happy. Okay?"  
"No, I'm not happy. At least get to know me?"   
"Thanks, but I think I'm booked till death."  
--  
Even I had to say, I was mean to him. But, maybe he would finally understand, where I'm coming from.  
--  
Again, he showed up. I just do not understand it..  
"Hey there."  
I ignored him, he stared me in the eye, I looked back, his dark blue eyes tried to say something to me. I shook my head, telling myself no.  
"Let me buy you lunch. How's that?" He asked gently. I could hear my stomach grumbling. Even though I was hungry, I still will not.  
"No thank you."  
"I know you like italian! Let's go for pizza..how's that?"  
"How do you know?"  
"I do, because I want to get to know you. I know a lot other things too. Like, your favorite color is white, because, you think it's simple. I know that you love to laugh, and tell jokes. But, you don't anymore.."  
"How come you still call me 'hey you'. Don't you know my name?" I asked.  
"Because, I want you to tell me.." He stopped. I did too.   
"So, pizza?"   
"Maybe." I walked away with a tiny smile.  
--  
Good, bad? okay? i dunno..comment! It's important to me. 


	3. ..should I?

Alone in the Darkness  
Chapter three....should I?  
Lain Mizuki  
A/N: Enjoy  
  
--  
It was lunch time, and the "boy" came over again.   
"Hi"  
"Hello." I gave him a gentle smile for trying so hard. No body wanted my friendship that bad before.  
"you're so cute when you smile you know."  
I stiffened up.  
"Please.." I paused.  
"So, pizza?" His hand motioned towards the door.  
I paused, not knowing what to say. I sort of want to. And I sort of don't. I closed my eyes and fliped a coin. It was heads. I guess I should go. If destiny says so..I shouldn't get in it's way.  
"I guess so.." I stopped, he smiled brightly and took my hand. I stopped myself.   
"Why are you holding my hand?" I glared at him lightly.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to. We have to hurry, if we don't want to be late for class." He stopped.  
"You know what? I don't want to go no more. I don't want to be late for class." Even though we have more then enough time. I just didn't feel right.  
--  
It was after school, the wandering thoughts during lunch stayed in my mind. I didn't know what would happen next. What would he attempt next? But, my thoughts were interuppted by a yell.  
"Hi!" *He* waved.  
"Hi!" I waved back not trying to act so excited. And I really wasn't.  
"Want to go for ice-cream?" He asked.  
I shook my head and said,"No I can't, I have to go to the library and study."  
After I said that, I realized I made a mistake. The ice cream parlor is right next to the library.  
"Well, I could take you after you study." He smiled brightly.  
"I take a pretty long time..you know." I looked away.  
"Oh." He looked disappointed, but, he recovered it with a bright smile."We could go another time okay?"   
"Bye!" He waves and walked away.  
"bye." I waved back.  
--  
I walked the the library in silent. I didn't see him again. I just concentrated on my studies.  
--  
~~~~~~~  
This chapter's short ne? Well,,too bad! I didn't know anyone was reading these anywayz. questions to Lain_mizuki@hotmail.com okie?  
  
SigneD: Lain..  
  



	4. rejection...

Alone in the darkness Chapter 4  
  
By Lain  
  
AN: For those that doesn't know. this is an original pairing. Guess who it is! I will reveal the answers at the end of this ENTIRE fanfic..not just end of this chapter, end of this entire thing. Because, I would never use their names. So it'll be harder I guess.  
  
][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
I shuffled through a pink photoalbum. It was a gift. From...her...She stole my love, she stole my happiness. But most of all, she stole my soul.   
  
But how can I blame her, she's beautiful, she's gentle, she's loving. She didn't hurt me at all...it's her greatness that took him away..  
  
My hands brushed through every picture. Hoping to remember the happiness. Hoping to remember their wonderful laughter. A small tear dropped across his face. I brushed it away so quickly..hoping not to leave a stain..Hoping he'd remember me forever and on.   
Because, I know I'd remember him.  
  
I lay quitely on my bed, staring at the..white tiles. Staring..looking...my mind was racing...towards..what? I did not know...eventually..I fell asleep...  
  
][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
I slowly walked towards school..another day..another torturing day...I block myself outside of social contact. It just doesn't seem worth it anymore. Nothing is worth what I am.   
  
Every singel day seems to be the same. No, it's not..ever since..he arrived..who is he? I wonder where he came from.   
  
"The meaning of this problem written in physics form is...." The teacher's loud voice was blocked out of my mind. Again, I was thinking about him...who is he! I keep asking myself. But no answers come to mind..and strangely, I haven't seen him yet.   
  
][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
"hi!" A voice said.  
  
I suspected it wasn't for me, I continued to walk.   
  
"Wait." it said again. I recongized it. It was..his..  
  
I turned around. Facing that blue haired boy..  
  
"Are you having a good lunch?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We both sat there and ate our lunch in silent. Non of us spoke. The distance between us was dead quiet..  
  
"So."  
  
"So." We both spoke at the same time. He motioned for me to go first.  
  
"Nevermind." I replied staring back at my pudding.  
  
"Please do go on."   
  
I was about to open my mouth. A gasp was heard. It was one of my classmates.  
  
"WAH!!!!!!! You guys looks SO kawaii together!" She grinned.   
  
I could see redness appearing on his pale face. I thought he would protest. But, he did nothing.  
  
"We're not going out. We're JUST sitting at the same table. Doesn't mean anything, Rikkie."   
  
"Well, I know! But I've seen you guys, walking together a lot. So I gussed.."   
  
"No, stoping making stupid assumptions. We're not even friends!" I replied fiercely. I suppose I was a little rough on her. But, she had to know the truth.  
  
"Oh, well it's a shame then, have a good lunch!" With a small grin, she left our table.  
  
I stood up to threw my tray away. But, his cold hand grabbed my arm.   
  
"We're..not friends? Not even friends?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. But I just cannot make friends." I began to walk. But, I was stopped again.  
  
"How can I win your trust?" He asked, his eyes seem so sincere. But I knew it was untrustable.  
  
"You can't." I walked away, dumping my tray in the trash and headed straight to the library. Leaving him standing there with his mouth wide open. Guess he's never been rejected before..well..there's a first time for everything.  
  
][][][][][][][][][][][][  
  
Did you like? I don't know...it's a weird chapter. It seems as they're going no where ne? Well, they will eventually...I think! R+R arigatou! E-mail me at Lain_mizuki@hotmail.com thank you! 


	5. ch5

Alone in the Darkness  
  
by: Lain Mizuki  
  
-*-*-*-*---------  
  
After that unfortunate event, I haven't been the same, he's never bothered me again, during math class. He pass me by, and won't even look at me. And I know I am responsiable. I guess maybe that we could have had a great friendship, but I just don't know how to.."trust" again.......  
  
-*-*-*-------------  
Today is especially cloudy and uneventful, in the morning. I didn't even get out of bed. but I know there's a hard day of school ahead of me, so I got up and got dressed.   
  
When I reached my locker, I noticed a note attached with a note. I was surprised and afraid to touch it. Could it be a prank by one of the other girls? I thought to myself. I wasn't sure, I slowly took the envelope into my hand, and opened it. It read:  
  
My dearest...  
  
I tried...  
I really tried....  
I can't get you to trust me..  
I have failed....  
Why can't you?  
Now I'm leaving..  
Please....tell me to stay...  
  
Signed:...  
  
I didn't understand the letter, I didn't know who it was from. I took the rose and tucked it into my locker. I went through my day as usual. I didn't notice any change, except for today, I didn't see "him" even more then usual. But, the day ended, and I headed for home.  
  
I didn't know, but the letter was in my bag the whole time, when i took out my science book, the letter fell non-chantly onto the floor. A surprised look appeared again, for some reason, every time I read the letter. I feel sad and alone. I did not know who wrote it. But I just do..and suddenly..a thought came to mind. Could it be..the boy..could he have written this piece of letter?...i did not know..  
  
----to be continued 


	6. ch6

Alone in the darkness chapter 6  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
------continued   
  
Again, the joy of math class. I sat through it, and for some reason, it's specially quiet. I looked behind my shoulder. 'He' didn't even come to class. Is he skipping classes because of me? Nah, it couldn't be..Could it?  
  
After that 80 minutes of hell and torture. I walked upon my Math teacher.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, but do you know where the boy that sat behind me went?" I asked.  
  
"Him? Transfered schools. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just that he borrowed me something, and I would like to return it. Would you please to tell me which high school he transfered to?" I asked nicely. And, for some reason, I was dying to know.  
  
"It's the near by private school. The Kounamai academy. A very fine math program they have there." With a smile he handed me the address.  
  
"Thank you." I took the paper and put it somewhere safe. I am longing to hear his voice. I shook my head out of confusion. Why did I even ask for the address? I don't care!  
  
I ran out of the school like a crazy maniak. Everyone probably thought I was crazy.   
  
I returned to my locker at lunch time and grabbed my jacket and some books, and went home. I slept instead of going to school. After that long sleep, something kept showing up in my mind. The mysterious blue haired boy. I picked up that piece of paper again, I decided to go find him and apologize. I mean, a little social contact won't hurt me that much..would it?..Everyone does it, everyone have friends. Maybe, I should give it a try..again.  
  
The Kounamai academy isn't very far from my house. I walked for around 15 minutes, and I reached it's front doors. It's a grand looking school. Very nicely built, with victorian design of the structures. It looks so english..  
  
The school bell rang, and the students piled out, I waited to find a familar blue haired boy. But, nothing caught my eye. I waited and waited. No one came out. I walked toward the school more, I ran around the strange school. Looking for that strange blued hair boy.  
  
I finally saw the office. All I saw in that great office, was a secretary, photocopying machine. A bunch of chairs, a table and not much of anything else.  
  
"Yes, and may I help you?" She tipped her glasses and glanced at me. She probably knows that I am not from this school.  
  
"May I ask if any new students transfered lately?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, there is actually. One from Tomeda High school." She replied.  
  
"Well, can I have his class schedule? Home address? Phone number? Anything?" I asked egarly.  
  
"I am really not allowed to give out information like this. But, here is his phone number." She handed a slip of paper.  
  
"Thank you very very much." I bowed gratefully and ran out of that school.   
  
I reached home and picked up the phone instantly. I stopped and thought: What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What..am I going to say to him? Why is everything suddenly a blur?  
  
I breathed deeply, I dailed his phone number slowly. I could even hear my heart beating endlessly.   
  
-Ring- -Ring-  
  
-ring- -ring-  
  
four rings..the answering machine should come on now..  
  
"Hai Moshi moshi! ....." The rest of his words were a blur to me.  
  
I wanted to say something. But I couldn't, I am that girl that rejected him, but for so many weird reasons. I long for his companionship...why? I am not usually like this.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Is anyone there?" He spoke again. My heart melted as his voice rang into my brain.  
  
He hanged up. Oh well...  
  
-----To be continue 


	7. ch7

Alone in the darkness chapter 7  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
--------Continued  
  
~ring~ ~ring~  
  
Eh? Why is my phone suddenly ringing? This is so weird...Who would be calling now?  
  
~ring~ ~ring~  
  
I picked up the phone...being cautious of who could be on the other line.  
  
"Hai Moshi moshi?" I spoke.  
  
"Hi, did someone here call 749-2916?" Ah darnit! That stupid caller Id thing..  
  
"Hai. I did. I am sorry. I think I got the wrong number." I replied.  
  
"Oh...it's you isn't it?" He can recongize my voice.  
  
"Yeah it is me.." I felt ashamed...  
  
"Want to come out and talk for a while?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah okay. I will. At the park in 5?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, see you in 5" He put the phone down.   
  
My mind suddenly went blank. What did I just agree to? At the park in 5? Oh man..  
  
I grabbed my jacket and raced to the park in record time. He was already waiting for me..on the swings..that strange blued hair boy..  
  
"Hi! Long time no see?" He waved and greeted me with a bright smile.  
  
I smiled too. "Yes." I sat next to him.  
  
"Why did you call and then won't say anything?" He asked. For some reason, a spark of courage sprang out through me. I wanted to tell him that I missed his presence.  
  
"I asked to talk to you..because, I think I understand why you rejected me.." He looked into the far beyond.  
  
"Really?" I was surprised.  
  
"Yes, you were hurt deeply once by a loved one?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"And now you're afraid of getting near anyone right?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"I asked you to come out to talk to you..is because..well I transfered school..is because of you. I really like you...I don't know why you don't like me. And I was very happy when you called." He spoke in a sudden of breeze.  
  
"I need to say something.." I spoke..  
  
"Yes?" He looked into my dark brown eyes.  
  
I looked into his bright blue eyes. "I ....m...missed being around you."  
  
A surprised look appeared on his face.  
  
"I missed you too..I don't like being rejected. but, for some reason. I know I have to get inside you, and see how you feel .."  
  
"Meiling-chan?" He looked at me.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you like to ..." He paused.."Go to a movie with me sometime?"  
  
"Like a date?" I asked..  
  
"No..doesn't have to be..friends would be fine."  
  
"I'd love to go on a date with you..Eriol-kun." I smiled.  
  
----Sayonara..the END!!------  
  
HahA! finished!! What do you think??!?!?1 .I think i rushed a bit..maybe..I don't know..review~! 


End file.
